


Shackled

by FanfictionFever



Series: Whumptober [9]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, OCs - Freeform, Whumptober, shakcled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 17:42:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionFever/pseuds/FanfictionFever
Summary: “Of course I wish to return. Do you not miss being free?” Seline looked up at the other now, eyebrows knit together. Solange couldn’t bring herself to look back, pondering the question that was asked of her.





	Shackled

Sickening, it was, how humans could see something so beautiful only to lock it away in fear something else would come along and wisp it away. It was sickening, but at the same time, Solange felt as though she could understand why they would do this to someone like her. No, she didn’t meant herself (though there were heavy cuffs chained to the wall as well as her wrists), but the woman seated across from her. 

Her hair was short, a pale blue color that barely reached to the center of her back. Her skin was, of course, a darker color. Grey, tinted blue. Much like Solange her clothes were in tatters from fighting, though there werre no bruises. Humans, after all, wanted the two to remain healthy and beautiful. They just wanted to keep them for themselves, not let them go to where they belonged.

At this point, though, Solange wasn’t sure if she wanted to leave. It wasn’t a stockholm of any kind. Rather she didn’t want to leave the woman, Seline she had learned after months spent locked together, to go back home where she belonged. Her heart wasn’t as into escaping as it once was. Instead she wanted to stay here with her, because she knew once they were able to leave, Solange would go back to the sun while Seline would go back to the moon.

“Cold.” She heard the other murmur after a minute, white colored eyes now looking from where she had been huddled in the corner. “Sol, I’m cold.” 

The smile that showed on Solange’s face radiated a light warmth. Of course it did. That was, after all, her thing. Warmth, while Seline gave off a bit more cold. Brightness while Seline gave off a little more dark. She scooted as close as she could, the shackles allowing her to get into the middle of the room. They were long enough to allow them to walk and stand, but for the most part the two had remained seated. 

Seline stared for a minute before moving closer, head now leaning on Solange’s shoulder. They had sat like this almost a hundred times now. It was comforting, and this way they could share the heat Solange gave and the cool Seline offered. This left the two girls with a comforting temperature, neither wanting to move. 

After a moment she felt a tear fall onto her shoulder. “You really wish to return home, huh, Seline? You miss being free in the skies, able to control the oceans?” A long strand of orange hair untucked from Solange’s ear, making the girl have to lift a radiant hand to tuck it back. 

“Of course I wish to return. Do you not miss being free?” Seline looked up at the other now, eyebrows knit together. Solange couldn’t bring herself to look back, pondering the question that was asked of her. 

Does she miss being free? 

Part of her does, of course. The ability to run through the skies, through the solar system really, travelling as fast as she pleased with no real way to go. There were limits to her travels, and she was told my her mother to not stay in one area for too long. Of course she knew not to, but in visiting earth she was trapped. Years had passed, and then someone else had joined. Someone who made running around the solar system, looking at planets, seem like a chore, not something that she wanted to do. 

After a minute she sighed, nodding her head. In the end, she knew it was better for them to leave. Seline needed freedom. Besides, with luck, she would see her again. “When the door opens, we need a plan.” She said after a moment, red eyes looking at Seline. “Tonight, we escape. You shall be free again, my beloved.” 

Seline only stared, eyes watering once more. Solange smile as she leaned in, placing a light, heated (not sexually heated - her lips literally gave steam when they touched) kiss to Seline’s. Tonight they escaped, no longer shackled, but instead moving through the solar system, seeing each other whenever they are able.

**Author's Note:**

> OCs belong to :
> 
> Solange (sun) - me
> 
> Seline (moon) - Theo


End file.
